Ryoko's Destiny
by Tsuki-Hime
Summary: This is the story of Ryoko and Tenchi and what we all want to happen...or at least most of us.
1. A Night of Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Night of Confusion  
  
It was a hot summer's night at Tenchi's house. Sasami was in the kitchen cooking with Ryo-Ohki at her side munching on carrots. Everyone else was outside getting ready to eat and talking. They were all happy and content discussing that days events. The sky was filled with beautiful, bright stars and the air was filled with the sweet smell of fish, rice, and whatever wonderful concoction Sasami was preparing. They heard a small voice yell from the kitchen, "Are you all ready to eat?" "Of course Sasami, we're starving!" They all screamed. "Okay, dig in everyone." "Sasami, this is fantastic," said Grandfather. "Thank you." "Wait, where's Ryoko?" asked Tenchi. "Oh no, she's gonna miss supper. I hope she's okay," Sasami said. "Oh, she'll be alright," said Grandfather. "Sometimes she can be so thoughtless!" squealed Ayeka. They all sat down to eat until they heard a far off cry. "Oh my gosh, did you hear that?!" Tenchi screamed. "That sounded like Ryoko!" "Follow me," Washu said. "You don't think it came from the old shrine where I found Ryoko do you?" asked Tenchi. "I'm so scared!" wailed Mihoshi. "Stop being such a whiney baby Mihoshi!" yelled Kiyone. As they walked Sasami hummed a little tune to try and keep herself calm. As they walked, it got darker and darker. "Oh, I hate this. That stupid Ryoko knows the way home. Let her come home on her own!" yelled Ayeka. "But Ayeka, you know the legend of the old shrine, don't you? He who returneth to the shrine shall suffer a hideous death," explained Grandfather. "The demons of the past will eat Ryoko alive unless she gets out before sunrise." 


	2. Lost Ryoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue me!  
  
A/N :: means a thought not spoken out loud  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Lost Ryoko  
  
"All I wanted to do was find a nice present for my Tenchi and I ended up here," said Ryoko. "I can't believe I fell in that stupid hole." Ryoko had no idea she had fallen in a time portal that took her to the future. "Hey, I see sunlight! I found my way out!" Or so she thought. She kept walking until she finally reached Tenchi's house. They were all outside just as they were when she had wondered off. As she walked closer she saw something she thought was just an illusion. Then she realized, "Oh my gosh, that's ME!!!" she saw herself with Tenchi. Tenchi was holding Ryoko tightly in his arms. She thought for a moment that she was dreaming. So, she slapped herself. "Ouch, nope I'm awake!" She started running towards herself and Tenchi and screamed, "Imposter! What are you doing with MY TENCHI!?" She grabbed at the other Ryoko and suddenly realized they hadn't heard her. And her hand just passed through herself like a ghost. ::Am I… dead? No, of course you're not dead, Ryoko, you're standing right here. ::So Ryoko just wondered around watching everyone in the house. She saw Ayeka standing by the window watching herself and Tenchi kissing. You could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. Ryoko laughed, "Ha, little princess! I told you Tenchi would pick me! Ha Ha Ha!!!"  
  
"What's going on? How could falling in a hole bring me here? Where is here? Something's not right. I've got to find my way back to that hole." So she turned back and started walking, when she thought she heard someone call her name. "Who's there? Show yourself!" "Ryoko, surely you remember me." A figure floated down and landed behind her. She turned to look at him. She gasped, as she looked him in the eye. "Kuron!" "Yes, you do remember." Kuron is one of the four demons of the past. "Kuron, I thought I took care of you long ago." "Thoughts can be deceiving, my dear." "What do you want, Kuron?" "Nothing really, just your head." He threw a punch at Ryoko, who returned with a kick to the face. He pulled out a sword. "Taste the power of Sakari, sword of the dead!" So, Ryoko counter-attacked with the energy blasts from her hands. "Oh yeah! Taste this Kuron!"  
  
As the battle raged on, Tenchi and the others continued in their search for Ryoko. "Ryoko!" they all yelled as they walked. "It's getting late. All of you go back home. I'll find her. Don't worry," Tenchi said in a soothing voice. 


	3. Ryoko Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue me!  
  
A/N :: mean a thought not said out loud.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Ryoko Found  
  
Kuron yelled, as a blast from Ryoko hit him in the face. "I'll get you for that you witch!" "Dream on demon boy!" As they fought the sword Sakari started to fade. "What's wrong Kuron, can't make your little sword work?" ::Its almost dawn. I've got to finish the fight or retreat! :: The thing about the demons is that they have to eat their victims before sunrise and then have to go back into their shrine where it's dark. Their victims are usually weak and die easily but Ryoko posed a challenge to Kuron.   
  
A few minutes later the other three demons finally showed up. "Where have you been?!" screamed Kuron. "Sir, we were held up by our last victim. That one had a strong will to live." "And did you take care of it?" "Yes sir, we did." "Good." Ryoko was growing impatient. "Look, I hate to interrupt the chit chat, but I've got better things to do than watch a bunch of stupid demons talk about their lunch!" "I'll kill you for that!" "Yeah okay. Hey, I've not been properly introduced to your lovely friends Kuron. Don't you have any manners?" "Names are not important when you're about to die!!" Ryoko was fed up. She felt the energy bubbling in her veins. She had to let it out. "Haaaaaaaa!" she yelled as she shot a HUGE energy blast. The sky lit up a light orange color. The demons were gone. :: I think I used too much energy :: sweat drop :: I don't feel so…:: Ryoko fainted.   
  
Tenchi was still in search of any sign of Ryoko. Then he saw the hole. "Ryoko must've fallen in there." He said as he climbed in the hole. :: Wow, its really dark in here :: Tenchi walked until he reached the entrance that Ryoko had found before. :: This must be where she came out at. Where are you Ryoko? :: Then as he walked further and further into the darkness. He felt he was getting closer. And there she was lying on the ground motionless and almost lifeless. "Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed as he ran to her and took her up in his arms. "Ryoko speak to me! Please say something…anything" But she said nothing. Tears started to fill Tenchi's eyes as he walked with her in his arms back through that awful hole that they had both unfortunately found that night. He walked and walked until finally they were home.   
  
Tenchi took Ryoko into the dark house. Everyone else had already gone to bed. Tenchi put Ryoko in her bed where he thought she'd be more comfortable. "I'll just sit here until you wake up Ryoko." Then as Tenchi sat staring at Ryoko's battered body, she woke up and looked at Tenchi. "Tenchi?" Ryoko whispered. "I'm here Ryoko, I'm here. Are you okay? What happened?" Tenchi asked. "Where…..am I?" "Ryoko, you're safe at home. Nothing can hurt you now." "Would you like me to get you anything? Anything at all?" "No, please just stay here….with me." :: Ryoko what happened to you :: "Tenchi I…" "Yes, Ryoko?" "I…I love you." Then she sat up and hugged Tenchi as hard as she could. She started to cry when Tenchi didn't respond to her. :: Poor thing must be delirious. :: "Shhhh Ryoko everything will be okay in the morning." He said in a low shaky voice. "But Tenchi…don't you?" "Shhh, go to sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow." With that Tenchi got up and left the room. Neither slept that night. They were thinking on the past events.   
  
:: Why can't I make him love me? :: Ryoko wondered.   
  
Tenchi lay in bed contemplating what he should say to Ryoko the next day. 


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! So don't sue me!  
  
A/N :: mean a thought not said out loud.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Decisions   
  
When morning came, everyone slept a bit late so the house was unusually quiet. Tenchi went outside to sit and think. To his surprise Ryoko was already up and outside. "Morning Ryoko." Tenchi was trying to hide his confusion. "Did you sleep well?" "Do you love me Tenchi?" Ryoko's face was serious. "Ryoko I, I don't quite know how to answer that." Everyone else was up by now and at that moment Ayeka walked outside. "Lord Tenchi, aren't you and Ryoko going to join us for breakfast?" "Just a minute Miss Ayeka." "I'm not very hungry." Ryoko said as she looked down at the ground. Tears were coming. She tried her best to hold them back. She didn't want Ayeka to see her when she was weak. "Please excuse us Miss Ayeka." Said Tenchi. "Of course Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said as she walked back into the house a little confused and angry. ::Oh, Lord Tenchi will not be with Ryoko! I refuse to see that happen! If Ryoko so much as…. :: Her angry thoughts trailed off.   
  
"Ayeka come on, your breakfast is getting cold." Sasami said. "Where are Tenchi and Ryoko?" "They're talking outside." "Oh well. I hope they're not going to miss breakfast. Who will eat it?" "MEOWWW" Ryo-ohki was looking up at Sasami. "Oh, you will eat it." "Meow meow meow." "Ryo-ohki, you're so silly." "Meow" Sasami picked up Ryo-ohki and gave her a hug.  
  
Back outside, Tenchi and Ryoko were still talking. "Tenchi, last night I saw you holding me. I also saw everyone else. I don't know why or how I saw these things but I did. Also, I fought four demons who seemed to be bent on killing me." "Ryoko, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" "Yes, just very confused." "I'm sorry. I can't answer your question. But I do care about you. You're like a sister to me." Ryoko sighed. "Fine, lets go back into the house and act like nothing happened. Okay?" "Ryoko, please don't be mad." "I'm fine Tenchi! Just fine!"   
  
As they walked back into the house everyone was asking, "Ryoko are you okay? What happened?" "Yes, I'm fine." Ryoko said, still sounding sad and confused. As they ate no one said much of anything. Occasionally they would exchange glances. All were unsure what to say to Ryoko or if they should say anything at all. Sasami looked at Ryoko with a confused expression. "Ryoko you're usually so brave and strong. What happened that would make you so sad?" Grandfather shot Sasami a look. "Sasami, I think it best not to talk about it tonight." He said in a soothing yet stern voice. Tenchi and Ryoko hardly looked at each other during breakfast. Both did not know how to handle all that had happened. And Tenchi was still unsure what had actually happened. After breakfast was over everyone went to their normal activities. The house was still quiet since no one new exactly what to say.   
  
  
  
That night as everyone was going to bed, Tenchi's mind was filled with questions. ::Why does Ryoko keep asking if I love her?:: He decided to take a walk to try to clear his mind. While he was walking he was thinking of nothing but Ryoko. ::Her hair, her eyes, and that cute little way that when she gets mad her face turns red and you can almost see smoke coming from her ears. Also, her voice. Her beautiful voice.:: Tenchi pondered these things for what seemed like hours as he realized….OH MY GOSH! I think I do love Ryoko. :: Tenchi ran back to the house as fast as he possibly could. He couldn't wait to tell Ryoko. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty, and his thoughts had gone from confused to pure joy. He had never felt like this before. He wanted to hold Ryoko in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. As he ran he kept yelling "I LOVE RYOKO!"   
  
When he got to the house Ryoko was sitting by the lake gazing at her reflection. The house behind her was dark. Tenchi ran to Ryoko as fast as he could. She jumped up and said, "Tenchi, what's wrong!?" He grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace. "Nothing's wrong Ryoko, nothing at all." Ryoko of course by now is very confused. "Ryoko, all I can think about lately is you." Tenchi said sincerely. "Ryoko, I" "Yes, Tenchi?" "I….love you." "I love you too." Ryoko said as they stood there holding each other. Both wanted this moment to last forever. "Tenchi, can this be true?" "Ryoko, I'm so sorry. I was so blind. I love you. I truly love you." They gazed into each other's eyes and then shared their first kiss. As this was going on, Ayeka awoke and looked out her window. :: Oh no, this can't be happening. Tenchi loves me, not Ryoko! No :: "But Tenchi, I thought you said I was like a sister to you?" "Ryoko, I'm sorry. I was so very wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" "Of course Tenchi my love." Then Tenchi carried Ryoko back into the house. "Tenchi, I don't think those demons I fought are dead." She said as she explained everything that happened. "We'll go and take care of them tomorrow. Tonight, lets just be in love."   
  
Then as they were just about to share another kiss, a noise came from outside. They looked out the window. The four demons were standing outside and they didn't look happy.  
  
Well, Ryoko and Tenchi are finally together. I wish this would happen in the show! Oh well, maybe one day it will. Please review and tell me if ya like what I've written so far. 


End file.
